The Remedy
by Damienne
Summary: After a long, stressful shift, Nick and Greg have different ways of unwinding. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


Title: The Remedy

Rating: NC-17 (yea smut!)

Warm water. Lavender and vanilla scented candles. Bubbles so thick you can't see they layer of water underneath. These were a few of Greg's favorite things, especially after a long shift. A long, dirty, tedious, boring shift. A long, dirty, tedious, boring shift, half of it spent with Ecklie.

Nick's shift, on the other hand, had been even longer, dirtier, more tedious, more boring, and more Ecklie-filled than Greg's. And when Nick was overworked and de-stressing, it wasn't lavender or vanilla or bubbles so thick you couldn't see the layer of water underneath that made him happy. Oh no, when Nick was home after a long day, he was simply a horny bastard.

Greg didn't mind. Okay, Greg _loved_ it, because it turned his kind-hearted, ever gentle, and normally slow-and-steady-in-the-sack boyfriend into a foul-mouthed, grunting, moaning, cursing, completely delicious mess of pure sex drive.

He smiled at himself, eyes closed still enjoying the relaxing feel of warm water in a jetted tub. (Nick and Greg's jetted tub, mind you, theirs to share for three months now). His smile widened when he heard the front door slam shut and the very familiar sounds of keys dropping into the bowl by the stairs and heavy shoes pounding through their house. The fridge opening and closing, rapid footsteps up the stairs, and then Nick, in all his overworked, exhausted, dirt-ridden glory, nearly pulling Greg's arm out of its socket getting him out of the bathtub.

"You need to come with me now," Nick said forcefully, leading a dripping wet, and smiling Greg into the adjoining bedroom.

"Hi there, Nicky," Greg teased.

Nick grabbed Greg by the sides so hard it was no doubt going to leave bruises, not that Greg minded. He latched onto Greg's neck, sucking and kissing and licking at random patches of skin.

"Hm, are you a little horny?" Greg teased. Nick just grunted, latching onto one of Greg's nipples.

Nick pulled at the hem of his own shirt, pealing it off his body to reveal only the perfect, smooth skin underneath. He wasted no time in bringing their bodies together, pulling Greg into him until they could feel each other – all of each other – flesh to flesh. Their mouths collided for the first time since Nick arrived home and tongues immediately dueled for control. Nick sucked on Greg's lower lip, playfully nipping at it every once in a while. Greg groaned into Nick's mouth as he felt Nick's almost complete erection brush against his bare leg through the denim of Nick's jeans.

"Fuck," Nick nearly screamed and threw his head back as Greg palmed him through the material. Greg took advantage of the newly exposed skin to place gentler kisses on Nick's neck before strong hands turned them around and shoved Greg onto the bed backwards so he landed on his back. He smiled his dirtiest smile at Nick.

"You're fucking _sexy_," Nick lustfully said as he quickly removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion and joined his boyfriend on the bed, covering him completely with his slightly larger body.

The friction created from the simple pleasure of having their bodies pressed together made Greg completely hard. Nick bit into his neck and began to rock into Greg so that their dripping cocks brushed against each other with every movement.

"Nicky, fuck," Greg moaned, pulling Nick closer to him by placing his hand firmly on the back of Nick's neck.

"Suck me, G," Nick groaned into Greg's neck, more needy than demanding.

Greg smiled. "Hm," he teased, suggesting to Nick it was something he was going to have to think about, before rolling them over with a strength that alarmed both of them and beginning to work on Nick's neck, brushing their erections together more forcefully.

He began licking his way down Nick's body, taking one nipple into his mouth, then the other, before repeating the motion. Blunt nails dug into Greg's scalp, pushing him downward, but he resisted, instead moving back up to Nick's neck.

"G, _fuck_," Nick aggravatedly whined.

"In a moment, dear," Greg teased. He loved hearing Nick beg, and had absolutely no intention of giving in yet.

Instead, he worked his way slowly back down Nick's body, this time bypassing his nipples and licking a trail down to his belly button. He dipped his tongue into the crevice and lavished the frustrated groan Nick made. Greg made his way painfully slowly down the remainder of Nick's torso, stopping just above his pelvis only to work his way back up to Nick's belly button again.

"Fucking tease, G," Nick moaned, hands still forcefully tangled in Greg's hair.

"Patience, dear," Greg played, though he moved his hands onto Nick's thighs and pushed firmly into them with his palms.

Greg smiled dubiously. He wasn't quite ready to give Nick what he wanted yet. Instead he leaned back on his knees and pushed his way further down the bed, latching onto one of Nick's ankles, kissing the underside. Nick let out a frustrated moan and squirmed against the mattress. His dripping cock begged for attention.

Greg licked his way up Nick's legs, stopping to place a little more attention on the sensitive underside of his knee before licking a trail up to the thin, nerve-saturated skin where Nick's legs met his pelvis. The strong, musky aroma wafted into Greg's nose, emanating from Nick's sex, was nearly enough to make him cave himself, but he held fast. He latched on and playfully bit and sucked on random patches of skin before Nick nearly screamed in frustration.

"_Fuck_, G!"

"You want something, baby?" Greg asked, tone unaffected and playful.

Nick squirmed and arched his back into the bed.

"Why don't you _tell_ me what you want," Greg said. He knew Nick hated having to beg, and he loved the control he had over him in this state.

"Suck me, G, please," Nick whined again.

"I'll have to think about it," Greg shrugged, before latching again to the area mere inches away from Nick's pulsing erection.

"Greg, _fuck_, please!"

"You gonna beg?" Greg asked, very lightly touching the tip of Nick's cock with his finger. Nick arched into the slight touch and let out another desperate groan.

"G, _please_," Nick gasped.

"Hm," Greg continued. "I don't think that's loud enough…"

Nick would have smiled at his playful boyfriend had the overwhelming need to be touched not been so strong.

"Fuck, G, I _need_ you to suck me, _fuck_," He chanted. "Please!"

"I guess that's good enough," Greg caved. He grasped the base of Nick's shaft with his hand before letting Nick into the confines of his warm, wet mouth. Nick nearly shrieked in pleasure, arching so far off the bed he would have choked Greg had his hands not been placed so firmly on Nick's hips.

"God, G, baby," He chanted over and over. Normally Nick was relatively quiet in bed, it was Greg who did the talking, but when Nick was desperate and needy and horny as all hell, he broke all the rules.

Nick's hands roamed unwittingly though Greg's soft hair, encouraging him. Greg moaned and it sent vibrations through Nick's pulsing erection. Greg's tongue circled around the base of Nick's cock, and he bobbed his head up and down, occasionally swiping his tongue across the sensitive slit.

Nick felt himself losing control. "Get over here, baby," He nearly whispered, and Greg smiled before moving his body to straddle Nick's. Their mouths met again and Nick began slowly stroking Greg's cock, making him realize just how hard _he_ was as well.

Nick rolled them over so that he was once again on top of Greg.

"Roll over," He said forcefully. Greg did as he was told, moving onto his belly as Nick reached into the drawer next to their bed to withdraw and condom and a small bottle of lube. Greg moaned in anticipation as Nick poured a generous amount of the warm liquid onto his fingers before slowly gliding one, then two fingers, into Greg's opening.

"Ohgod…Nick…"

Apparently it was Greg's turn to beg, and Nick slipped one more finger into him, scissoring him as he moved in and out.

"Nick, now, please," Greg said, and Nick wasted no time aligning his erection with Greg's entrance before slowly pushing into him.

They both let out a loud moan and Nick gave Greg time to adjust before beginning to slowly rock in and out of him.

"Faster, Nick…fuck…" Greg arched his back and pushed his forehead into the pillow he was laying on.

"You're so tight, baby…so good…fuck, G…"

Incoherent words began to fill the room, coming from both partners, as Nick rocked in and out of Greg, hitting his sensitive prostate with every thrust. Greg moved his hand down his body and stroked his own cock in rhythm with Nick's thrusts.

"Close…fuck, G…come with me."

And they did just that, Nick spilling his seed into Greg moments before Greg, himself, released his load onto his own hand. Loud grunts and moans and each other's names filled the air, and they came down from their high still completely intertwined with each other.

"Perfect," Nick said softly, pulling out of Greg.

Greg just nodded. _Perfect_.

_Fin_


End file.
